2014-03-27 - Stark Expo: Love Never Dies
Tony Stark, the founder of Stark Enterprises which bought the shell of his legacy back, the man that IS Iron Man, and the father of twins. He has been quite busy at the Stark Expo and beyond the first few days of it, has not been seen or photographed with Natasha very much at all. Currently, he is talking to some big wigs about the Aerospace program. "A lot of innovations were made for the space program, and we hope to continue doing that. By learning how to manage long-term space exploration, we will not only be able to make visiting Mars a reality, but also space mining and much more. Comets are reported to be a high resource of fresh water actually. This program will start the ability for long-term space stays without severe consequences to the human body and mind. It is only stage one to the future," he explains. Tony then nods to one of the scientists dealing with the daily management of the program as they take over to answer more tech specific questions while Tony goes back to...looking vaguely moody actually, while trying not to actually look moody. Why? That's the big question going through Sawyer's mind as she wanders through the Expo. Why is she here? She stuffs her hands in the pockets of her jacket, tugging it more closely around her, despite being indoors. She pauses, now and again, to glance at one display or another, but doesn't linger very long at any of them. She murmurs apologies when she inadvertently bumps into someone as she tries to squeeze past the particularly popular section where people are waiting in line to try the new game console. Someone at the exhibit calls for Tony's attention and he walks over to them, talking for just a moment or two. Though as Sawyer goes past the Holo S-Play, her movements and her actions draw attention, or it could just be Sawyer. He smiles awkwardly at his employee, says a few more words, and then excuses himself. He almost calls out, but instead walks toward Sawyer. Tony is coming down from a raised platform so Sawyer might not see him unless she's looking to the side and up, as he reaches out for her upper arm, "Sawyer," he says when he is close by, trying to fight a smile that wants to come to his face. He...honestly looks happy to see her. Sawyer has gotten used to the close quarters in the Expo, so when she feels the hand on her arm, she turns to make further apologies, thinking she might have stepped on someone's toes or something.. but falls entirely speechless when she sees who it is. This is the first time she's seen him in... quite awhile, and a lot has happened in that time. "Tony.." She says quietly enough that most people probably didn't hear her. At Sawyer's expression though, the smiling trying to come onto Tony's face quickly fades and his eyes darken. "Hey," he says awkwardly, quickly letting go of Sawyer's arm. He slips his hands into his suit jacket pockets. Which is funny, he is wearing a suit, but the shirt beneath is a black and gold t-shirt that reads: 'Stark Expo Rulz'. "Enjoying the Expo?" It's the first question that comes to mind. Awkward, anyone? Sawyer managed to catch the burgeoning smile before it dissolved, and her stomach sinks. "There are quite a few interesting things to see." She tugs her hand from her pocket, lifting it to comb through her hair, only to get her fingers caught, and she has to tug a little harder to free them. Did she really think Tony wouldn't be here? She manages a smile, even if it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "It looks as if things are going well. You have a lot to be proud of." "Ya, though totally thinking of banning LexCorp if I can get away with it next year. The high military grade armor weaponry to cops, not so smart idea," and Tony rolls his eyes at that. "But anyway, you got a few minutes? If...it's alright?" Tony really tries not to look very awkward. It's hard to avoid the awkward, but your comment draws a small chuckle from Sawyer. "I'm sure he would have a few things to say about Stark Enterprises too." She nods to your questions. "I have a few, before I try out the new phones." Was that a joke, seeing as how she reacted when you first upgraded her phone when the two of you were first dating. "Am I getting a tour?" "Oh, come on Sawyer, you are still using the same phone I bought you how many years ago?" He rolls his eyes at that. "Man, seriously outdated, and it's my tech! Anyway, come on," and he moves to touch Sawyer's lower back to lead her to the phones ironically. "There are lots of new features, better GPS, more apps to choose from that can even help you find awesome new places to climb from around the world, social networking, and that isn't even the tip of the iceberg. The fact they are linked to the S-Network as well help with automatic backup should something go wrong, so you don't lose your information." It's talking about tech, and that seems to make Tony happy enough. Somehow, Sawyer knew it would be an easy diversion, and yet, she wasn't expecting his hand on her lower back. A shiver chases along her spine, but she doesn't pull away, letting Tony guide her toward the phones. "Yes.. and it's been working well for me all this time. I've had no need to upgrade." Is that a hint of defensiveness in her voice? She tucks her hand back in her pocket, not trusting them... no.. not to keep from slapping Tony.. but to keep them from being visible, and shaking. It's not too difficult, and highly possible Tony was able to pick up on the fact that her heart started beating a little faster when she realized it was him.. then skipped a beat when she felt his hand at the small of her back. Even after everything.. she still reacts to him. And Stark would be lying if it didn't feel good, and sort of exciting to be around Sawyer again. Still, he keeps things respectful and releases the touch on Sawyer's lower back when they react their destination. He nods at some people and a Stark Enterprises employee. He only waits a moment or two before a phone becomes accessible and he picks it up to swipe the screen and reveal the home screen. He holds it out to Sawyer to interact with, and it is also connected to wi-fi and a S-Network account - though billing apps can't be charged to it. "Check it out. And just because I build good tech, doesn't mean there aren't new features and applications that won't be useful to you. Anyway, I like to brag," he freely admits. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, a wave of disappointment washes over her when Tony's hand falls away. Being this close to him is very distracting, and it takes a few extra seconds for her to focus on the phone he hands to her. She looks at it suspiciously, tentatively holding her hand out to take it.. treating it as if it might bite her at any second. She studies it, though only with her eyes. "I would probably mess something up in seconds, trying to use this. I'm not nearly as.. used to high tech as you are." "It's user friendly, and has a lot of self-care features and easy interactions," Stark states. "Just play with it," he teases Sawyer. "There are some games downloaded too," he suggests about the five inch touchscreen. "Anyway, how you been doing?" Tony leans back against the stand that displays the phones, watching Sawyer. Perhaps he stares a little too much, but he really tries to keep things looking and feeling natural. Sawyer glances at Tony from the corner of her eye, giving him a 'yeah, right' look when he mentions all the user friendly and self-care features the phone has. "You must have forgotten about how I am with tech. Piss poor, really." She shakes her head, looking back at the phone as she attempts to navigate it. She steals a few sideways glances, but quickly turns her attention back to the phone when she sees Tony watching her. She lifts her hand to adjust her hair, though with the lighting.. depending on how observant Tony's been.. Sawyer's wearing makeup.. which she hardly ever did.. and she's certainly gotten much better about putting it on than she used to. Of course, even with the makeup, there is still a hint of dark circles under her eyes that she hasn't been able to completely mask. "I've been.. keeping busy. You know.. the bookstore.. the soup kitchen.. things like that." Then again, she was seen at the girls' night at Dalton's Bar. "You should get some rest too," Tony states. "A wild night or two, we all have them Sawyer, and it's alright to cut loose. Just, don't wear yourself down to nothing, alright? Not that it is easy to /not/ do that," Tony confesses. "Most sleep straight I've gotten this week after the first two nights has been three hours straight, and even then not good." He shrugs. "Ah well. Maybe I'll get kidnapped by space aliens or something and get an all paid vacation space cruise. That would be awesome," he half jests. "Depends on the alien, but not all of them are so bad." he grins a bit wickedly at that. Sawyer nearly drops the phone when he mentions her getting some rest, but she manages to keep it from hitting the ground. She glances around, realizing no one seems to be paying too close attention to what they're saying. She heaves a sigh. "Oh.. I get sleep." She actually sounds tired. "Just seem to be having too many dreams.. that feel just a little too real." She half smiles, shaking her head about the alien talk. "Feels like I've run a marathon all night.. then get up only to have to keep up with my responsibilities during the day." "Sleep study then? I guess we have kinda been through hell in a hand basket. Have you thought a vacation? Go where the sun is warm, take Aunt Mellie and Tanya with you, and...just have some fun?" Stark may sound carefree at first, but more seriously he states, "I can arrange it. You need a vacation, to have fun again. I know I'm likely /not/ the person you want to hear this from, but I worry." The phone in her hand is soon forgotten. "I was gone for a year.. I can't just up and disappear on my staff now. It's bad enough they're picking up slack for me when I'm practically IV'ing coffee to stay awake." Then here, she grows a bit quiet. "And.. I haven't been over to Aunt Mellie's very much." She admits, a little more quietly, suddenly finding the phone in her hand much more interesting as she tries to find one of those games you mentioned. "You aren't disappearing, just taking a week vacation on the beach with family," Tony says more quietly and gently. "There is a point between helping others, and being self-destructive. Just...don't cross that line Sawyer. It isn't easy to uncross, in a way...once you cross it, you never stop," he warns. But Stark then smiles slightly, "So, let JARVIS at the Avengers Academy know if you change your mind, he will handle everything for the three of you," he states. "In the meantime, what do you think of the phone?" Sawyer glances up. "I.. don't know." Any smile that was lingering, disappears when he talks about crossing the line into self-destructive territory. "I guess it's just.. easier.. to keep busy. Less time time.. think." She looks back at the phone, and shakes her head. "I really don't know what I would do with all this. At best, I use my phone to make calls, a few texts.. and maybe a tweet now and again." Come to think of it.. she hasn't posted any tweets in a while. "That's what I need, a vacation and time to just think. I can't even convince myself to go to Doc Samson cause I'm just feeling like I'll vomit on him and be committed." Tony chuckles at that. "But I will. I made a promise, or rather a bet." And he scowls at that, making a face. "Well, a phone is a personal computer on the go, with more than just twitter as social apps." Tony reaches out as he leans closer to Sawyer and spins the screen, soon showing a new app as he pulls it up. "Here, this is an app that lets you social network in real life for trips of common interest, from rock climbing to comic conventions to even swing dancing partners." Sawyer can't help but chuckle at the imagery that pops into her mind when Tony begins to talk about Doc Samson. "And here, you /insisted/ I had to... couldn't miss an appointment." She wrinkles her nose, even going so far as to stick her tongue out at him. .. .. What? Is that slightly reminiscent of the 'old' Sawyer? She sobers quickly when he leans in to show her the app, her breath catching and her heart skipping a beat. She closes her eyes a moment, reminding herself to breath.. only to breath deeply of his scent. "Um.. I'm sorry.. what was that?" "Ya well, I want you sane. I've been crazy for friggin' years," Tony states. "We won't talk about the crazy things I've done which I will never, ever, confess to anyone for sheer shame of it." Stark has the demeanor of the joking, but there is an underlying quality that isn't. "The app, it can help you find other rock climbers, other soup kitchen workers, whatever you want to advertise. It helps hook people up that have mutual interests to do things as groups and stuff," he teases Sawyer. "Geez, you get all joking and teasing, then seem to lose your train of thought. Too much stress girl." Stark rolls his eyes at that. "So, what's interesting you so far? Check out the Spark motorcycle that Wayne Enterprises is releasing? Not that it's as cool as the Stark Model 1 car that Stark Enterprises is releasing, but...alas, I know you have a soft spot for motorcycles. Enough to make a man jealous." Sawyer snorts softly, refraining from commenting on the crazy bit. Maybe she wants to know, even less than you want to tell. She rolls her shoulders about the app, and hops right to the train of thought bit. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "Well, I /am/ standing right next to /THE/ Tony Stark. It's any wonder I can think straight at all." Yes.. she /is/ teasing.. and yet, there's an underlying kernel of truth to her words. "I haven't seen it yet. Maybe you could point the way?" She grins, shaking her head. "Not that it could possibly mean anywhere near as much to me as my baby.. but.. what can I say. She's been good to me over the years." "Fully electric," and he points the way toward the Wayne Exhibit. Then, Tony does something he likely shouldn't do. He leans in, and reaches out both, but his hand moves to touch Sawyer's head and his mouth kisses the top of her head. "Go get a look at it. And...be safe Sawyer. Again, let JARVIS at the Avengers Academy know if you want that vacation with your family." He seems to sense, it has come to a close and he doesn't try to make Sawyer stay. Still, there is a lopsided, almost sad smile on Tony's face. "Drop me a line sometime, if it's not too much." And he means it. Sawyer wrinkles her nose at the fully electric. "How good can it.." She stops, mid sentence.. stunned speechless as Tony kisses the top of her head. She still has the phone in her hand.. and now.. it's completely forgotten. She just... stares up at Tony. Stark ruffles Sawyer's hair. "You are really amazing, you know that Sawyer?" He smiles. It helps hide the pain in his eyes. Yes, he just messed up Sawyer's hair totally on purpose! That's enough to snap her out of it, and she swats at Tony's hand.. ironically.. with the hand still holding the phone. "Hey.. Oh.." A light color rushes to her cheeks. "I should probably give this back to you before someone thinks I'm trying to steal it." She holds it out to Tony, but doesn't release it immediately.. if his hand touches hers. Tony chuckles, and takes it away to re-secure it on the counter display. Though his hand lingered on hers and his smile fades a bit before he pulls the phone gently away to finish his action. "Let me know what you think of the Spark motorcycle later, will you?" A hint of disappointment crosses Sawyer's features when Tony's hand is pulled away, restoring the phone to its proper place. "Oh, I don't know.. I'm starting to consider the phone.. though I don't think it's within my budget." She smiles, not taking her gaze from Tony. Reluctantly.. and after several minutes - that is if Tony doesn't do, or say anything that might give her a reason to linger.... Tony almost does. But he remembers to smile and nod, "Well, I'll see what I can do for you. In the meantime, go have fun Sawyer, that's what the Stark Expo is for: fun and sharing knowledge and inventions." Yep, he is totally being...well...responsible. Curse responsibility.. and yet.. Tony doesn't give Sawyer any indication he wants her to linger.. and she doesn't have the balls to do so without it. She smiles, and nods in return.. remembering polite conventions. "You don't have to go out of your way.. and actually.. I should probably see to my return trip anyway. Hit the sheets and /try/ to get some shut eye." Tony nods at that, "Like I said, take care of yourself Sawyer." And he smiles, before he actually forces himself to start walking away to check in with the 'bigwigs' he was speaking with. One of them he actually speaks to briefly in Japanese before he grins, "So, what did you all think of the G-Station?! Pretty awesome right? We could really get some international bonding done here. Hopefully no awkwardness," making a jest. Sawyer can't keep herself from looking back over her shoulder, watching Tony go back to work. She allows herself a small smile, before heading out to bed down in her hotel room. It'll be a long night.. and a long trip back home.